truejacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Laserbeam
Ryan Leslie Laserbeam is True Jackson and Lulu's best friend. Ryan and True became friends when Ryan put gum in True's hair and True got revenge by telling him that every time he blinked, a bird died. He held his eyes open for 40 minutes and then passed out. Despite not actually working at Mad Style, Ryan is often found in True's office. He gets a job at Mad Style as their website editor (a person who makes their web pages and updates it every few days). He also mentions he has keys to most of the offices. Ryan was also Amanda's assistant, only Amanda didn't know. His secret was that he broke Max's horse statue. If Ryan has his eyes closed for more than 5 seconds, he falls asleep. In "True Drive", Ryan swallows a marble and it gets stuck (and rolls around) in his right arm by his elbow. Ryan has somewhat of an obsession with video games, but he has also been beaten by True's dog, Hercules. He is known to have a strong obsession for carrots. His catch phrases are: "Oh, come on!!" and "That's Ridonkulous!!" Ryan seems to be a highly skilled gymnast (such as in the episode: "My Boss Ate My Homework" where Ryan becomes a cheerleader). He hates to watch horror movies. He also thinks everyone's a spy. He is in love with Kelsey and also gets hurt and does some clumsy things in almost every episode. Ryan's middle name is Leslie, but he dislikes it. Oscar isn't sure if Laserbeam is Ryan's real last name, but according to Ryan's big brother, he got the name when one of his ancestors was given the name "Laserbeam" when he immigrated to America. Relationships 'True Jackson' True and Ryan have been shown to be very good friends. He often annoys her by messing up her office in some way, like breaking the window. But the two remain good friends and she even comes to him for advice sometimes. 'Lulu' Ryan and Lulu are also good friends and it was implied early in the series that they had a little chemistry. Plus, in the episode "True Luck", she has romantic dreams about him, but the last one ends with him being pummelled by her boyfriend. She seems to relate to him more than any other character on the show. 'Max Madigan' Max regards Ryan with a little more patience and sympathy than others in the show. He even asks him to design a website for him at one point. In addition, despite his anger, he shows genuine sympathy toward Ryan's attempts at acting innocent in "True Matchmaker" 'Amanda Cantwell' Ryan has a noticeable crush on Amanda. He compliments her a lot throughout the series. However, she acts disgusted by him most of the time and even struck him with a magazine in "True crush". He unsuccessfully tried to get her to pretend to be his girlfriend in "House Party". 'Kelsey' Kelsey is Ryan's crush who later becomes his girlfriend. For most of the series, she snubs him constantly and pretends she has no interest in him. However, it is proven that she ''does ''return his feelings in episodes such as "Back To School" and "True Valentine". He is prone to do just about anything to win her heart, including making drastic cast changes for the school play in "True Drama" just to please her and dressing up like a woman in order to find a "magic rock" for her in "Field Trip". She officially gives in and hugs him in "Mystery In Peru". Category:People Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters